Tears of an angel, I won't say goodbye
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: No one could have seen what would happen... They couldn't have predicted it would come to this... A horrifying scene is enough to set off their emotions but in the end will it turn out the way that they hope it will or will it end in the way they hope it wont? Will their lives be forever changed? Warning: Yaoi, sad as well as some dark themes, tears ahead and rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Morgan's P.O.V.

We are working on a case where the victims are little boys who come from advanced elementary schools.

Reid is staring at the board at the little boys. He seems to have something bothering him.

I come over to him. "You ok?"

He turns to look to me. "Yeah…" He turns back to the board pausing for a second. "Oh yeah….." He says then turns heading around behind me. "I'm going to the bathroom." He says as he walks in that direction.

I turn to watch him go feeling worried about him. I go after him after sharing a glance with Rossi. I go into the washroom and find him standing in front of a sink slightly splashing his face with water. I go to him. "Reid."

He puts his hand on the sink counter and takes a deep breath staring at the running water.

I raise a hand to put it on his shoulder.

He turns to me before I can reach his shoulder. "I think I'm ok."

I give him a worriedly look. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "I think I'm just a little tired or something."

I watch him still worriedly. "Spence. What happened?"

"I…. Can I tell you later?" He asks. "I need to recollect my thoughts on it but we have a job to do."

I put an arm around his shoulders. "You can talk to me." I remind him.

"I know." He suddenly hugs me.

I hug him back. "I've got you."

After a bit we pull apart, he turns off the tap, dries his face then we head back to where the others are.

We get back to work and Reid seems ok now so no one brings it up.

We are soon race out to the location of where we just intel from Garcia that the unsub might be.

Me and Reid are both in the same car as I swiftly drive us to the location along with the other cars following behind us.

Reid shifts in his seat and out of the corner of my eye I spot this.

"You ok?" I ask him as I continue to drive. "Obviously something is bothering you."

"I just have this strange feeling." Reid tells me. "I can't quite explain it and…. I think I hear some kind of bell in the distance… It's too quiet for me to make out though but it's just there."

I frown confused since I don't hear any bells. "You must be hearing things." I tell him.

"I hope so." Reid responds. "It's quiet enough I should be able to block it out."

"Don't let it distract you." I tell him worriedly.

"I won't." He promises.

We are almost at the location and I pull up screeching to a stop.

The others also stop and we rush out as fast as we can.

We go for our guns as we move around the cars to advance on the house.

The unsub is not seen until he peers around the house aiming a gun only to fire just before any of us can shoot him.

The bullet hits Reid making him stumble back before starting to collapse with wide eyes that show pain.

I drop my gun rushing to Reid and I catch him as he falls.

There are more gunshots but they become just this blurry noise as I fall to my knees holding Reid in my arms.

"Reid!" I say hoping that he is ok then my eyes widen when I see the blood on his neck.

He's been shot in the side of the neck in the front area!

I quickly think and make sure Reid is laying on my lap before I swiftly remove my bullet proof vest along with my shirt after as I use my shirt to put pressure on his wound. "Hold on. Don't give up on me." I tell him as I try to slow or stop the bleeding as best as I can. "Please. Keep your eyes open. Stay with me."

"M-Morgan…." He speaks weakly and shakily only to cough slightly with some blood coming from his mouth only enough for one or two drops to drip from his mouth to down his cheek.

"Shush." I tell him ignoring anyone coming over to see if they can help. "Save your strength."

The others back off hoping to give Reid some air in hopes that it'll help but I hardly even notice.

He slowly blinks as his eyes only open to half way. "T-the bells….. It's a….. A little….. Louder." He tells me.

"You're going to be ok." I tell him feeling panic rise in my throat. "You're going to be ok! Just hang in there. Stop talking and save your strength." I can't remove my eyes from his face as I continue to press my shirt to his wound hoping to be some kind of help while I hold him.

There is a few moments of silence then he speaks again almost in a whisper as he is very weak.

"They stopped…." He barely manages to get out.

"Pretty boy. Look at me." I tell him trying to look strong for him.

He weakly looks to meet my eyes as best as he can.

"You're going to be ok." I tell him. "You will be. Just save your strength."

Reid is obviously fighting against himself as his eyes want to close but he doesn't want to let them.

Where's that damn ambulance!?

I am certain that someone called for one so where is it!?

He tries to smile as best as he can. "I-I love….. You." He tells me only loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't talk like you're not going to make it." I say in pure fear. "You are going to make it. Do you hear me? You can do it! I believe in you." I hold him closer as I cradle him in my arms while keeping the other to keep my shirt against his wound. I no longer even notice the others as my world narrows to just me and him. "I know you can. I won't say goodbye because this isn't goodbye Reid."

His eyes slip closed and his head rolls to fully lean against my chest.

"Reid." I say. "Stay strong Spence. Help is on the way."

There is no response making my panic rise.

A few moments later the paramedics arrive.

They rush over to me and they snap me back to reality.

I look to them pleadingly. "Save him."

One who has gloves on reaches over and checks for a pulse.

I want to shout at them to hurry up and save him already but they are professionals so I stay quiet.

The paramedic moves his hand away then looks to me sympathetically.

"Why aren't you doing anything to help him!?" I demand.

"I'm sorry." The paramedic says. "I'm afraid it's already too late."

My eyes go wide and I shake my head slightly. "No….. you're lying!" I look back to Reid. "Come on. Show them that they are lying!?" I gently shake him letting go of my bloody shirt. "Come on Spence!"

There is no response and the paramedics move away to give us space.

I finally stop and I realize that his body heat is fading. "No." I gasp in horror as tears come to my eyes. I hunch over his body as I burst out crying. "No. No. No."

He can't be gone….. He can't be….. He….. He just can't…

I shake as heavy sobs wrack through my body and my heart shatters.

This can't be real… This has to all be a nightmare… A horrifying and terrible nightmare….. A nightmare I want to awaken from right now!

I wouldn't say goodbye….. I couldn't say goodbye….

But….

Now…..

Now it's too late to say goodbye to him…..

I wish I could have said goodbye to him… I wish…. I wish I had told him that I love him too….. Before… Before… Before this happened…. I wish I had given him at least those three words…..

Yes…

"I…." I try to whisper through my crying. "I…. I love you too…"

It wasn't supposed to end like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I didn't want to be taken away from Reid's body but I know that I can't hold onto his body forever. I find myself sadly staring at the ground hardly noticing an arm come around my shoulders in an attempt for comfort.

We went back to the office since the unsub is dead as the team shot him to death to keep him from hurting anyone else on the team.

The paramedics gave me some water to help rehydrate myself but after drinking it I felt just ready to cry all over again even though I had already cried my tears away until I was choking on dry sobs for a few moments.

I don't even notice anyone and I turn heading straight for my desk not caring if I'm shirtless, my bullet proof vest and completely bloody shirt is in my car. I stop at Reid's desk only to look to it.

… I think I can still see him sitting there with that beautiful smile of his.

No one's P.O.V.

Garcia came out of her den when the team returned but not only had she noticed that Reid isn't with them but she also can see the really sad looks on their faces. "What happened? Where's boy wonder?" She asks them.

Hotch, who is showing the least amount of sadness though it is believed he is showing it on the inside, turns to Garcia. "Reid was shot." He starts.

Garcia looks worried. "Is he going to be ok?"

Hotch looks slightly away and though he speaks Garcia got all the answers she needed in that one gesture. "He died in Morgan's arms before the paramedics could arrive."

Garcia's eyes widen and tears begin falling down her face. "No…." She gasps then she starts crying.

Emily and JJ move in to hug her as the girls stand together sharing their sorrow together.

Hotch turns to Morgan as Rossi comes to stand next to Hotch.

Everyone knew that Morgan and Reid were together but even Strauss didn't mind it since it didn't negatively affect their work.

So Strauss saw no reason to not allow the dating.

The team thought that it was about time the two got together when it became confirmed the two were dating.

Morgan is right now staring off into space while staring at Reid's desk obviously lost in his memories.

"I doubt he's going to recover from this." Rossi speaks. "They really loved each other. I don't think anyone was as perfect for them then each other."

"At least Reid died happily being with Morgan." Hotch says then he moves knowing he needs to report to Strauss.

Rossi watches Hotch walk away.

A little later….

The team are allowed to go home early and Morgan stays to collect Reid's stuff from his desk.

Tomorrow is going to be Reid's funeral.

Hotch comes over to Morgan who is packing Reid's stuff into boxes. "Need help?" He asks.

Morgan shakes his head. "I can do this."

Hotch doesn't want to make Morgan more upset then he already is so he doesn't argue. "I'll let his parents know." He says.

"No." Morgan says before Hotch can say or do anything. "I want to tell his mother….."

"If you are sure you can." Hotch says. "It won't trouble me to do it."

"I've become closer to Diana over the time I've been dating Reid." Morgan tells Hotch. "I want to be the one to tell her."

Hotch nods. "Ok. I'll talk to his father." He walks away with that.

Morgan finishes gathering Reid's stuff and he puts it in his car. He makes sure he has everything he needs then he gets into the car. He heads to his place first to put the stuff at least in the house that he and Reid shared as well as to get another shirt. He takes a deep breath knowing that Reid's mother deserves to know what happened. He turns to the nightstand and his eyes come to rest upon the picture in the picture frame on there. He goes to it and picks it up.

It's a picture of him kissing Reid's cheek with the other smiling happily.

It makes him want to cry and smile at the same time.

Cry at the reminder that Reid is gone and smile at the happy memory he had with his pretty boy.

He raises the picture and kisses Reid's face in the picture even if it's a picture behind the glass of a picture frame. He puts it down and he turns leaving the house to head to tell Reid's mom. He drives there with a still shattered heart. He makes it and he heads inside to go to her. He finds her in her favorite place.

She turns to him and smiles getting up to give him a hug. "There's my favorite son in law to be." She says because when she was told that the two were dating she wanted to start planning their wedding. She looks behind. "Where's Spencer?" She asks turning back to Morgan.

Morgan looks at her sadly. "I have bad news."

Reid's mother blinks hoping that Morgan isn't saying what she thinks he is saying.

Morgan looks down. "Reid….. Reid is dead…."

Reid's mother stares at Morgan in disbelief. "You're lying."

A tear slides down Morgan's cheek.

"I wish I was."

Reid's mother breaks down crying right there and then attracting attention but Morgan doesn't notice as some more tears fall down his face.

Morgan told her that the funeral will be tomorrow along with any information she is going to need then he is escorted out as the doctors and nurses try to help Reid's mother. He goes home and cries until he flops onto the couch as he cries himself to sleep.

…..

Hotch looks to out the window to the space where the team usually sit at their desks. "It feels so odd to see Reid's desk so empty." He says as it looks like no one had actually ever sat at that desk as if it was just a spare desk. He looks away.

Reid was still a part of this team so of course Hotch is going to be affected just like everyone else.

Now that Hotch is alone he lets a few tears fall.

His team is like a family to him.

That unsub should be glad that he was shot at enough to kill him cause the whole team will be wishing death upon the unsub if he was still alive.

Plus who knows if Morgan would have gone and killed the unsub himself out depressed rage if the unsub didn't already die.

Hotch knows that it's possible Morgan would have killed the unsub if he survived but the unsub didn't.

And compared to what Morgan would probably do just by himself the unsub would be wishing he was already in Hell.

"Hell….." Hotch whispers to himself. "Yes. It's the only suitable place for such an unsub."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The next day is Reid's funeral.

Reid's body lays in the casket almost as if he's sleeping and there is a white bandage around his neck to hide the wound.

Morgan stands at Reid's casket and stares down at Reid's face. His mind has become blank with sadness.

Hotch comes over to stand next to Morgan. "You ok?"

Morgan continues to stare at Reid's face. "How can I be?" He asks almost so softly Hotch almost misses it.

Hotch looks to Reid's body that is allowed to be looked at for a final time.

There is some flowers and some small gifts given from the people who showed up at Reid's funeral that line his body along the sides from his chest to the bottom area of his stomach but it still looks nice.

The flowers and small presents are thought to be given to Reid's spirit even in the after life.

Morgan shifts and Hotch looks back to him.

Hotch wonders what Morgan is doing then Morgan pulls out a small box.

Morgan places it along the side closest to where Reid's heart would be as Hotch watches him. He opens it and reveals a beautiful ring.

Hotch turns to Morgan upon seeing this.

"I wanted to ask him after the case." Morgan admits.

"I'm certain he would have said yes." Hotch tells him.

Morgan smiles sadly then he takes out the ring only to carefully slide it onto Reid's finger as his eyes start to blur at the feeling of Reid's cold hand. He finishes and pulls his hands away only to close the box. "I'm sure he would have." He mumbles.

The ceremony went well and nothing went wrong.

Morgan stands at where Reid will be buried while the others leave when they are ready.

Rossi watches Morgan for a few moments.

Everyone gave some words of comfort to Morgan but the poor man still looks like his heart has shattered into a ton of pieces that are too small to allow his heart to be put back together.

Hotch comes over to Rossi. "I got permission from Strauss for us to be given tomorrow off."

"It won't matter how long it'll be. Morgan loved him too much." Rossi responds.

Hotch looks away. "I know."

…..

Morgan sits at his home. He doesn't want to be around anyone right now. He is sitting on his couch staring at the photo of Reid looking happy as he has the photo in his wallet ever since they started to date. He starts to cry again while staring at the photo just wishing that this is just some horrible dream. He just wants to awaken from it to find his beloved Reid lying in bed cuddling with him to make this all just a terrible horrible dream. He doesn't really notice but he starts to sing a song he heard some time ago that pops back into his head. "Cover my eyes. Cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie." He sings sadly as a few tears fall down his face. "It can't be true. That I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky. Can you hear heaven cry?" He just continues to sing as if he is singing to Reid as he is losing the other. "Tears of an angel. Tears of aaaaaaaa... Tears of an angel. Tears of an angel. Stop every clock. Stars are in shock. The river will flow to the sea." He lets a few more tears fall down his face. "I won't let you fly. I won't say goodbye." He brings the picture, even though it's still in his wallet, to his chest where his heart is as he continues. "I won't let you slip away from me. Can you hear heaven cry. Tears of an angel. Tears of aaaaaaaa... Tears of an angel. Tears of an angel." He now almost can hear Reid singing along as if still there with him in spirit. "So hold on. Be strong. Everyday on we'll go. I'm here, don't you fear. Little one don't let go. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh. Don't let go. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh. Don't let go. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh." He can still swear that he hears Reid quietly singing along still. "Cover my eyes. Cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie."

As he finishes the song as everything falls silent around him again he bursts out crying once again.

He cries himself to sleep again as he curls up on the couch.

….

Rossi lays there on his bed staring at his ceiling.

The office will never feel the same ever again and he knows that well.

Just something feels wrong and he still feels scared about Morgan though the whole team is worried about him even through their own grief.

He just wishes everything was alright again and that Reid was back alive and well to make Morgan smile happily while Morgan doing the same for Reid. His memory flashes to the moments of Reid and Morgan together that he got to witness like the two sitting on a couch on the plane sleeping with Morgan sitting and Reid laying down with his head resting on Morgan's chest by his stomach.

It truly was a sweet moment to witness.

He let's himself remember Reid including the moments that he shared with Morgan in public, appropriately obviously, as he silently wonders what will tomorrow bring.

…

Morgan opens his eyes and he finds himself in the plane. He looks down and sees Reid sleeping laying curled up on the couch so he can rest his head on Morgan's chest by his stomach. He smiles and feels ready to cry happy tears. He leans down and places a loving kiss to Reid's forehead. "I love you." He says against Reid's skin. His hand rubs Reid's cheek gently and he slowly moves it towards Reid's neck as he gently trails his hand along his boyfriends soft skin. "I love you more than the world itself. You own my heart." He whispers to him. His hand makes it to Reid's neck and he freezes when he feels something wet right where Reid was shot. His heart races and he raise his head to look only to find the wound that killed Reid. His head whips up to ask a team member for help….. Only… There is no one else… It's just him and Reid… He looks back to Reid. "No please." He begs as things around them start to swirl. "Don't leave me alone!"

Reid's body starts to fade from Morgan's arms.

"NO!" Morgan shouts and he tries to grab Reid trying to keep him with him only for him to fall forward as he grabs air and he falls down into darkness. His eyes shoot open back in his living room. He realizes looks down and sees his wallet laying on the couch by his chest with it open to the picture of Reid. He realizes that what he just saw was a dream and Reid is dead as he realizes that he is just waking up after crying himself to sleep after Reid's funeral. He starts to cry again but he doesn't have any tears left making him choke on dry sobs.

How long can this go on for….?

AN:

The song is "Tears Of An Angel" by RyanDan.

My top favorite pairing is Morgan and Reid.

Holy crap this is so depressing to write! I'm not exactly fully sure what compelled me to write this to be honest.

Hope you are enjoying anyways.

KitKat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

JJ awakens that morning and she sits up finding her husband Will laying next to her. She remembers yesterday's funeral where she, Will and Henry went to Reid's funeral. She finds her eyes becoming blurry again.

Reid didn't deserve to die….. At least not like this… And not this early…

JJ can't help but burst out crying again waking up Will who brings her into his arms trying to comfort her.

…..

Garcia didn't sleep last night.

Ever since she got home she's been watching all the surveillance footage of Reid that she has especially moments where he would smile happily or moments with Morgan caught on camera.

She found herself crying quite a few times and even though Kevin has tried to help her by bringing her water as well as suggesting that it'll help if she doesn't watch the footage but she insists on it so Kevin does his best to support her.

Because like everyone else on the team or who went to Reid's funeral, Garcia is feeling a great deal of depression over losing Reid.

…

Morgan gets up from his couch and walks into the bathroom. He turns and stares at the sink before slowly looking up to the mirror. He stares at it as he sees just how broken he has become. His eyes dart to something that appears in the mirror.

In the mirror he swears that he sees Reid appear just long enough to wrap his arms around Morgan's neck and shoulders from behind as his hands link together on Morgan's chest.

Morgan spins around but no one is there. He raises a hand to where he saw Reid's hands resting but he only can feel his own chest and shirt. He grips his shirt and turns back to the mirror.

It's only him in the reflection.

He lets out a few dry sobs before something seems to hit him inside making him lose all emotions and all thoughts except one that he says out loud. "I won't say goodbye." He leaves the bathroom with that.

...

Finally it's done even if it took a day longer than thought and now all that's left is to wait.

It hits…

This pain is so great but there is nothing to do but endure it.

No matter how much it hurts….. Just….. Got….. To….. Endure….. It…..

It truly kicks in making me fall to the ground as darkness comes to my vision.

Is this supposed to be how it happens?

….

The teams day off allowed them to spend time to mourn the loss of Reid more and in what seems like no time to them the day off is over. They are back at the office still grieving but they know that they have to go to work no matter how much they want to cry just by looking at where Reid's old desk is even though it is empty now.

However…..

Morgan never shows up.

No one says anything as they know that Morgan is the one grieving the most so he probably needs some time before he returns to the office.

But it happened the day after and the team are starting to get worried.

Garcia suddenly bolts out of her den looking terrified.

Emily turns to her. "Garcia? What's wrong?"

"I tried calling chocolate thunder seven times already. Seven times on his cell and seven times on his home phone." Garcia says trying to calm her breathing. "There was no answer!"

Hotch speaks from behind Garcia. "This draws the line. We are going to check on Morgan." He says.

So soon the team is on the road speeding to Morgan's house with Garcia tagging along.

They have their sirens on to try to get there faster. They arrive and rush out and into Morgan's house finding it unlocked. They begin looking for the other.

"Morgan?" JJ calls as the others call Morgan's name as they look for him.

Until there is a scream upstairs making everyone rush to the bedroom only to freeze as they come to stand beside Garcia who was the one that screamed.

There laying on the bedroom floor is Morgan.

He is laying on his side with his back to the team and his arms outstretched. He doesn't appear to be moving.

Hotch moves forward and kneels by Morgan only to look for a pulse. He looks over his shoulder to the team who are watching hopeful. He closes his eyes as he shakes his head a little as he also removes his hand from Morgan's neck.

The team are left saddened and a little horrified with the girls mainly bursting into tears as they have now lost two team members in such a short amount of time.

Rossi heads to the connected bathroom and finds what he suspected he would find which is an empty bottle of pills on the floor with the cap also on the floor of the bathroom.

Everyone may be sad at what happened but none of them can blame Morgan for what he did and they hope that he is happier in the afterlife as they desperately wanted to see Morgan smile happily again instead of that shattered depressed look he had after Reid died.

Hotch gets to his feet and knows that a funeral for Morgan will be made even if he has to do it himself.

"Hotch." Garcia begins between sobs.

"We will bury him next to Reid." Hotch says in promise.

This seems to ease the others even if it's just a little.

Morgan's P.O.V.

I am floating in darkness.

Wasn't I supposed to meet Reid in the after life?

How long have I been here?

I can't move at all making me just float there slightly sprawled out as if I am laying on a big ball on my back.

Suddenly I see a glimmer of light in the distance.

I want to reach for it but I can't move.

The light begins to glow brighter as if it's coming closer until I have to close my eyes as the light surrounds me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I open my eyes as I find myself at what appears to be some kind of ledge by a dock. I am in control of my body again. I turn around and my heart skips a beat at what I see.

There is a beautiful scene of part of the dock but mostly open calm water that has no moving boats on it with land on the other side of the water that has the setting sun partially behind the land as it sets.

But that's not what catches my eye.

What has caught my eye is Reid standing there a little by the edge of the ledge but a safe distance from the edge with his hands in his pockets as he stares out to the water.

He is wearing a darkly colored long sleeved button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and darkly colored pants with black shoes.

I begin moving towards him and I stop a few steps behind him. "Spence?"

He slightly turns his head before turning back to looking out to the water. "Morgan." He says back making my heart feel as if it's restored as I get confirmation that it is indeed him. He then turns around to face me looking me in the eye. "I didn't think it would end up like this." He admits then glances down for a moment before looking up again.

"Neither did I. But there's nothing in this world that can keep me away from the person I love more than life itself." I tell him moving closer to him.

He shifts as he looks lovingly at me. "I wish you didn't have to die in such a painful way." He tells me shaking his head a little. "I always imagined that if you were to die then you would peacefully and without pain." He glances slightly down then back up to me. "I always believed you would die first so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing me." He adds. "You know…. When we were old ready to die."

I felt that if I had sunglasses I would be taking them off but I don't so I just speak the words I would have spoken anyways even if I had my sunglasses on. "Reid. I know your death was painful for you as well. You know… I wanted to grow old with you too. Someday even marry before we grew old." I tell him. "You know I always thought that when we grew old together I would wish for you to die first to not put the pain of losing me onto you."

He slightly smiles at that. He opens his mouth after quickly wetting his lips but he seem to can't find his voice so he wets his lips again quickly then he finds his voice. "You can't cheat destiny. It lays the path out for us that always changes with every choice we make." He tells me. "There was no way to escape our fate."

I find myself smiling a little at that and he looks slightly down before turning around to look out to the water again. I want to embrace him but I have a feeling of not yet since I want to make this reunion perfect. "Yup."

He turns back to look to me with his side facing me.

"But you know what." I say as he turns. "I wouldn't change this part." I slightly shake my head once. "This reunion with you. Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you." I say with another shake of my head. "You are my life, my light and my world. Nothing can ever replace you." I tell him as I move closer even more making him fully turn to me. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him against me. "I always want to be with you. No matter the cost. You know I would have killed that unsub had it not been for the team doing that for me."

He lays his forehead against my chest though I'm sure I saw him smile almost like he's thinking something like typical Morgan. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I respond to him.

He raises his head to look me in the eyes and I peck him on the lips.

We close our eyes as we kiss then open them halfway when we break apart.

He speaks with his breath ghosting over my lips. "You know I didn't want to go through Heaven's gates behind you. I wanted to wait for you no matter how long that was and I even went to try to still be there for you when I could."

Morgan smiles a little widely as this confirms that the times he swore he heard or saw Reid then they most likely Reid being there with him as a spirit. He kisses Reid again who kisses back as their eyes flutter closed again.

When they pull away it's for air.

"You know I would have said yes." He says.

I hum in question.

He shows me his one hand placing the other on my chest by my shoulder.

There is the ring I put on his body at the funeral.

I can't help but grin. "Surely we can still do it heaven or not." I tell him.

He smiles widely as he places his hand on my chest by my other shoulder. "I hope so." He admits brushing his lips against mine.

We stand there for a bit enjoying each other as we cuddle.

After a bit we break apart.

"Come." I say to him. "Heaven is waiting." I turn and begin walking towards the golden gates that lead to a land of clouds that is at the opposite end of the ledge. I stop after a few steps to look back to Reid. "Coming?"

He has his hands in his pockets again only to turn to look out to the water again almost as if he's staring at the land across the water. "The land across the water is the land of the living." He says a little quietly.

I look to the land across the water.

"Did you know we can walk on the water if we don't have our angel wings yet but only if we are allowed to go to heaven?" He adds.

I laugh softly almost breathless as well it being quite short. "That almost sounds like a fairy tale."

He laughs a little. "Yeah I guess it kind of does."

I want to hold him again.

He turns around and begins walking towards me.

I put an arm around his waist as he leans against me at the same time and we walk side by side to the golden gates that open as we approach them.

As we pass through them our angel wings and halo appear as we leave the ledge behind to go to a land of clouds known as heaven.

Even in heaven we will always be together and we will even share a home in heaven.

No one's P.O.V.

Hotch made sure that Morgan was buried right beside Reid and the team took quite a while to recover even though they make sure to visit the two's graves every year around the same days the two died at as the sadness of losing them will always remain heavily on their hearts….. But they will do their best to live life happily for their two team members who died way too early in the team's minds.

The end.

AN:

This wasn't meant to be too long.

Hope you enjoyed it though and hope I did well.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

KitKat.


End file.
